<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Libs by Julius_Ranch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585914">Mad Libs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Ranch/pseuds/Julius_Ranch'>Julius_Ranch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weskennedy Crack [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Leon annoying Wesker, M/M, Mad Libs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Ranch/pseuds/Julius_Ranch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon forcing Wesker to play some Mad Libs with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weskennedy Crack [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mad Libs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found a Mad Libs that fit Wesker and thought it'd be funny to write. Also ignore the fact it took me like two months to post again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh shit– Wesker!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not turning his head to look at Leon, Wesker continued to stare at the ceiling. "What."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I found just the thing to pass the time." He said gleefully, the scrape of a chair over concrete stopping a foot from the couch the scientist was laid out on.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Glancing over, Wesker saw Leon flipping through a slightly weathered Mad Libs book.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you serious?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What? Like you've got any better ideas on killing time while stuck here." Leon said, perking up when he found what he was looking for.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That was true. Wesker had been stuck there for at least four hours, in a white and grey room with a small coffee table holding a few books, two pens, one couch, a plastic school chair and one fake, broken potted plant in the corner. Unfortunately, the whole room was BOW proofed, minus the furniture he was tempted to destroy, but that would lead nowhere except removing all semi comfortable places to sit. But his luck turned around when they dragged in a hogtied Leon between five guards, one to carry him, the other four having their sights trained on him carrying anti-BOW rounds – something he personally experienced that day, the main reason he was in this twenty-by-twenty foot cage – he wisely stayed seated on the couch. The next two hours had been spent with unhelpful, but amusing company. Turns out the agent was caught because he tripped over his own untied laces. What an idiot.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Scowling, Wesker looked back up to the ceiling for the strength to deal with Leon and turned his head to look back at the expecting agent who was waggling his eyebrows at Wesker. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright, hit me with an adjective.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Stupid.”</p><p><br/>
Rolling his eyes, Leon scribbled down the word. “Cool, another adjective.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Awful.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Squinting at Wesker, Leon wrote it down. “An exclamation.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Kill me.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Muttering under his breath, Leon asked for another adjective. “Infected.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Gimme another adjective.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“How many adjectives are there? Trapped.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“A verb, past tense, if you will.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Fucked.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Jeez, have you ever done a Mad Libs before?” Leon grumbled. “Ok! I need a liquid.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Blood.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“An animal.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“If you count Hunters as an animal, put it down.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Whatever, he’ll toss Wesker a bone for even participating in this.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Going down the rest of the blanks, Leon was… displeased with a few answers, but a couple put a smile on his face. “Ok, the second part is you answering some questions.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh joy.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Going through the questions, Leon thought it was entertaining watching Wesker sigh and roll his eyes or frown at certain questions he proposed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Done! Are you ready for your masterpiece?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I doubt I have a say in it not being read aloud.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Nope!” Dramatically clearing his throat, Leon put on his best game show host voice, “Are you crazy about science? Do you go nuts for <em> stupid </em> experiments? Take this <em> awful </em> quiz to find out if you're a mad scientist. 1. Your favorite saying is: a) "Oh <em> kill me </em> What did I do?", <span class="u">b) "It's <em> infected </em> !"</span> c)  "This <em> trapped </em> experiment went exactly as <em> fucked </em> ." 2. Your lab always contains: <span class="u">a) test tubes filled with <em> blood </em></span> , b) <em> Hunters </em> floating in jars, c) a few <em> black </em> mice in cages. 3. Your favorite thing to do at night is: a) go to bed and have <em> terrifying </em> dreams, <span class="u">b) laugh maniacally while bringing to life an evil <em> Las Plagas </em></span> , c) plan tomorrow's <em> Umbrella </em> -work.  If you answered mostly Bs, guess what? You're a <span class="u"><em> hot </em> scientist</span>! Go put on your long white <em> sunglasses </em> and experiment in your <em> burning </em> laboratory. If you answered mostly As and Cs, you're better off as a <em> cop</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Waiting for a scathing comment on how much of a waste of time that was, Leon stared at his scrunched face for a few seconds before Wesker said, “Well, I <em> am </em> a hot scientist, and being a police officer hadn’t worked out so well.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Snorting, Leon carefully tore out the page and folded it up, handing it to Wesker who rejected it. “I don’t want it. Throw it away.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Pointedly tucking it into an inner pocket of his jacket, Leon tossed the pen back onto the table “See, it wasn’t so bad, we wasted a couple of minutes and had some fun in the process.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You call that fun?” Wesker asked incredulously, peeking at him over his sunglasses.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Better than brooding moodily at the ceiling like you were doing for who knows how long.” Leon stuck his tongue at the man.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Of all people I had to be stuck with,” Wesker mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst.” Leon said, waving away his complaints.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_blasted/">As always I gotta thank the lovely Get_Blasted for editing my works</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>